I'm Just A Kid
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


_Oi random people I love for reviewing my stories!:) Haha, well that's a mouthful O.O But anyway, I'm back with ANOTHER one-shot! Woohoo! This one was supposed to be NatsuXWendy...but I'm not even sure anymore XD! I guess it's more friendship...? I DON'T KNOW! But what I do know, is that this is part of request from **FlamingLexus**! He suggested a NatsuXWendy and little me just couldn't pass it up. This is my first time writing for a pairing(well not really a pairing...) so please go easy on me XD! This is also for all the people who supported my NaZa stories and the idea of NatsuXWendy:)_

_A special thanks to my NaLu FanFic Sister Xx Mystique xX too for cheering me on XD! You really helped me when I needed it and chatting with you is really the most entertaining thing ever!_

_-TRIED MY BEST TO FIX THE LYRICS ON REQUEST TO StoryWeaver854._

_ I THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE CREDIT TO THE ACTUAL WRITER'S OF THE SONG I USED SO HOPE IT'S BETTER-_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail. Only this crappy imagination of mine! True story._

_._

_._

_._

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited 'til 11 _

_To figure out that no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending every day on your own_

_And here it goes_

_._

Wendy sighed as she checked her watch on her bed-side table for the _seventh time_ in nearly 4 hours. She was alone in her room. Why? Everyone was busy. And I do mean, _everyone_. Today she was actually supposed to hang out with Charle, her pretty white exceed, but she wasn't there. She was probably taken somewhere by Happy. And honestly, Wendy was happy for her. Charle had finally given Happy a chance and found out how much fun being with Happy actually was.

So most of the time, Charle went on dates with Happy. While Wendy sat in her dorm room.

_Alone, again._

_._

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone _

_And the world is _

_Having more fun then me_

_Tonight_

_._

Sometimes, being a kid _sucked._ In fact, to Wendy, she was not a kid. She was _thirteen_. That's a teenager, not a child. But I guess, most people don't understand that about Wendy. She's the sweetest girl you will ever meet. Wendy is the definition of cute and sweet. But, do you know how easy that is to misinterpret?

"Everyone's having a good time, probably..." Wendy mumbled to herself sadly as she clutched on to her bed's blanket. There was one rule about the Fairy Tail guild everyone needed to know about.

_-Anyone under fourteen in the guild will not be allowed inside on Friday nights. This is for your own safety.-_

Unfair, much?

.

_And maybe when the night is dead _

_I'll crawl into my bed _

_I'm staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time _

_I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here it goes_

_._

Wendy laid down in her bed, staring up towards the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing since toasted sanwiches. So many people she considered friends in the guild, and every single one of them was _busy_.

The guild was probably holding a party, again. Something stupid no doubt, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun. And what was everyone doing?

_Leaving Wendy in the dark._

.

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares_

_'cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_._

You know, that rule wouldn't have exactly bothered her, if it wasn't for two simple reasons.

1. She was alone. Not one person, no, not one had even bothered to find out where she was.

2. And second, this rule applied to _girls only._

And what did that mean?

_Romeo was allowed at the guild, even though she wasn't. Was she the only one considered a child around here?_

_._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and _

_I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_._

"Why can't I fall asleep?" Wendy sighed. She was trying her hardest to forget everything. She just wanted to fall asleep. She understands why Master had that rule about Friday nights, but a part of her still considered it unfair.

Could you really blame her?

And this happened every week. _Every week_. Oh no, theres more. Now that she thought about it, Charle was more or less the only one she talked to at the guild most of the time. Everyone had their own groups and went on their own missions.

There was Team Fairy Tail, which had Lucy and them. Team Shadow Gear had Levy, Jet and Droy. The Rajinshuu consisted of Laxus's friends and so on. Hell, even _Romeo _had a group. He was now striving to be in Team Fairy Tail. Just because Natsu was in it.

_Yes, Natsu-san. Is she also too much of a kid, to not have a crush on him?_

_._

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

_Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

_I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares_

_'cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_._

No one knew Wendy had a crush on Natsu. She was scared of getting looked down upon. Natsu was eighteen years old, while Wendy was thirteen years old.

_That's just rape._

Wendy knew that. Wanting to be with an eighteen year old is just _wrong_. But if you thought about it, it can actually work. It's true that Natsu is _five _years older but a dragon slayer's sense of time is different than normal humans. Count her age in dragon years and she herself is nineteen. Natsu would be tweenty-four.

"_Is it really wrong when you look at it like that_?"

.

_I'm just a kid_

_And all life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone_

_And the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_._

Wendy finally established that she wasn't going to get any sleep. She was tossing and turning like crazy. Bags under her cute little face, her two pony-tails messed up completely. One look, and you'd never figure out it was that cute, little sweet girl from Fairy Tail.

"Doesn't anyone realize how sad it is lying here alone while the rest of friends are having the time of their lives?" Wendy asked to no one in particular. She had tears in her eyes, while she turned over and sang softly into her pillow.

.

_Tonight _

_I'm all alone_

_Tonight _

_Nobody cares_

_Tonight _

_'cause I'm just a kid tonight!_

.

Wendy screamed that last part into her pillow, with a tear streaked face. She thought it was pathetic really. And what else was pathetic? She didn't even detect the presense of someone sitting in her room. _Listening to everything_.

"Wendy."

Wendy was shocked to say the least, but did not enough to remove her face from the pillow. "Please leave." She didn't really have to think hard about how he got into her dorm. She only noticed now that her room window, near the door, was wide open.

Natsu laughed. This caused Wendy to look up. She was angry, crying, sad...and now, confused. Was he laughing at her...? Was she that much of an amusing sight to see?

And, why was he here? He should be at the guild. Partying and laughing his head off, while Wendy sat in her dorm room, alone. That's how it went every Friday, anyway.

"Why are you laughing?" Wendy asked, as she sat up and hugged her pillow against her knees.

"That's what you think? That your just a kid?" Natsu managed to say in between laughs while clutching on to his stomach, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

Wendy blinked. She didn't know what to feel or say at this point. She was speechless.

After a few moments, Natsu managed to calm himself down again as he shot her his signature toothy grin. "Get dressed, Wendy." He said calmly before walking towards the door. Wendy blinked.

"Wait! Natsu-san!" She managed to stop him from opening the door. Natsu turned around with a confused look, "What is it?"

"Where are we going...?" Wendy whispered as she tried to hide a blush spreading on her cheeks. Natsu grinned widely at her. "To the guild of course." He replied.

Wendy stared at him in shock and confusion. "B-But I'm not allowed there on Friday nights...I'm a k-kid, remember? I-It's a rule.." She stuttered, trying to hold back her tears again as she hid behind her pillow. After a few moments, she felt a pair of strong arms hug her.

She abruptly looked up in shock, confusion and embarrassment now. Natsu was _hugging_ her. _HUGGING HER_. "Hey Wendy..." Natsu whispered as he tightened his grip. Wendy blushed crimson, not able to find proper words.

"H-Hai...?" She managed to stutter out.

"_Fuck the rules._" He said in a serious tone and pulled away to stare at the small blushing girl before him. "Your sitting here, _alone_. It's Friday night, and your miserable!" He stared intently at her. "So, your _coming with me._" He finished with another grin spreading across his face.

Wendy blinked. She was speechless. She hadn't even realized she was crying again, but she was. But no, not for sad reasons. She did the one thing, neither Natsu nor she, herself expected her doing at that point.

She threw the pillow that was seperating them to the ground as she jumped up, tackling Natsu to the ground with a huge bear hug. Her arms curling around his waist as her head lay on his chest with him at the bottom. Natsu was completely stunned. But you know what? They were both happy.

Natsu had managed to make Wendy happy. The one thing no one else had even tried to do. And Natsu was happy too. He was happy because _he _helped Wendy. _No one else but him._

_"Thank you...Natsu-san..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_See what I mean? I don't really know what this falls under...maybe, one-sided love? XD Well anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed:) It was fun and sad writing it though. So many different emotions, but I got the idea from my sister Mystique after reading 'Impossible'. It's supposed to be a NaZa story and I think it's awesome! Check it out:)_

_Again, this is my first time trying to write on Wendy's part. No one ever really mentions her other than when she's Natsu's sibling or cousin so I thought "Eh..why not?" XD! And thus, this story was born! Oh and this song was performed by Simple Plan. "I'm Just A Kid" so please check it out:) I give full credit to them as I am not the actual writer. Gomen! -bows-_

_So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review:)_


End file.
